Phanniemay
by Framble
Summary: Day 3: Danny threw a lopsided grin at her, "When am I ever okay?" Day 5: "Oh Danny," Jazz sobbed, tears falling freely now. "Why?" Day 9: "I-I don't want you to-" The woman choked over the word, "I don't want you to d-die." Day 29 up. No PP unless said so. Previously called 'Happy Anniversary.' Cover art by me.
1. Day 1: Space

**Phanniemay Day 1: Space**

**Word Count: 304**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**PP**

* * *

1 year after the Disasteroid, people celebrated the day they were saved.

But one thing was missing-their hero.

People looked all around the world, hoping nothing happened to him. Sam, Tucker, and the Fenton's were searching in the Ghost Zone too, but no luck. Little did they know, Danny wasn't anywhere near the earth or Ghost Zone.

* * *

Danny flew through space, his package heavy in his arms, trying not to ruin it. 2 years ago, he would have done anything to be in space, but now, he could go up here anytime. It seemed so serene and quiet, and the planets had an ethereal glow to it, making it seem magical.

Smiling, he shot toward a floating space rock. Danny grinned wider when he realized that his target hadn't seen him yet. He turned intangible, and phased up behind him, and whispered into his ear, "Happy Anniversary."

Vlad jumped, almost knocking the cake from Danny's hands. In response, Danny just held the cake out further, to let Vlad grab the cake.

"What's the occasion?" Vlad said almost casually, raising an eyebrow, but Danny could see a spark of suspicion in his eyes.

Danny quirked a brow too, "Don't you remember? You've been out here for a year. I thought we'd celebrate!" He smiled.

Vlad frowned, but took the cake anyways.

* * *

"I still hate you though."

"I am well aware of that, Little Badger, you've said that 13 times."

"I just wanted to get my point across." Danny wrapped Vlad's cape around himself, and buried himself deeper into his side.

"It got across 12 times ago." Vlad responded, but when he didn't get an answer, he looked down at Danny. He smiled when he saw that he had fallen asleep.

'I should have done this a long time ago.' he thought.

"Good night, Little Badger."


	2. Day 2: Favorite Episode

**Phanniemay Day 2: Favorite Episode**

**Word Count: 199**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"10 years huh?"

"Yes."

"And you still won't let me go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And I say let me out."

"And I say no. Now be quiet and let me work."

"You mean work as in stalking people, or work as in letting me go?"

"It is not qualified as stalking if it keeps the timeline safe."

"It qualifies as stalking if you watch little me's every move."

"I am simply keeping an eye out for cracks in the timeline."

"What's the point if you always know what's going to happen?"

"I like surprises."

"So do I. Especially the kind where you twist of this cursed lid and conveniently let me out."

"Have you always been this talkative?"

"You can't expect me to sit in here forever doing nothing."

"I put some toys so you can play."

"Well they're gone now."

"Well, you're not getting anymore."

"I didn't even want them anyways."

"That's why I put them in."

"You're mean, you know that?"

"I can say that about you as well."

"I'm not going to respond to that."

"You just di-"

"Hey, Clockwork! I need help. Sam and Tucker are- ...-Are you talking to Dan?"

* * *

**For those of you who didnt catch on, Dan and Clockwork were having a conversation, and Danny walked in :)**


	3. Day 3: Ghost King

**Phanniemay Day 3: Ghost King**

**Word Count: 873**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny never wanted the throne.

He never wanted to rule a kingdom, or the Ghost Zone for that matter. He never wanted the crown or ring. He never wanted to control people or ghosts. He never wanted the power to destroy the world.

Yet he got it.

* * *

Danny skidded to a halt. His eyes were opened wide, panting hard from exhaustion, and hidden bruises covered his body. He scanned his eyes over his 'audience', and saw Sam and Tucker sitting in the back, a seat in the middle of them saved for him.

"Mr. Fenton," Danny was shaken abruptly from his thoughts. "Mr. Fenton, will you please take a seat. And see me after class to get your detention slip." The class laughed as Danny blushed and made his way to the back.

Before Mr. Lancer started talking again, Sam whispered, "Who was it this time?"

"Technus. I think I was going to die from monologue-over-dose." Danny moaned.

"Dude, at least you don't have to hear Lancer go on about Shakespeare." Tucker commented.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be thrown arou-" Danny cocked his head. Suddenly, a loud crash resonated through the halls, getting the attention of the rest of the class as well.

Two ghosts floated through the wall. "_Observants_!? What are they doing here!?" Danny whisper-shouted.

"Danny, you know them?" Sam's brow furrowed.

"Know them? They tried to kill me!"

"I thought you told Clockwork to stop time!" Observant #1 said.

"I did! He pro-"

"It doesn't matter." It said in a we'll-talk-about-it-later way. "We need to talk to Daniel Fenton otherwise known a-"

Before the Observant could reveal anymore, the boy in question stood up and crossed his arms, "What do you want?"

The murmurs in the room grew louder and more urgent than before when they heard Danny _Fenton_ stand up to a ghost. Sure his parents were ghost hunters, but whenever a ghost came around, he would be the first to dash out.

"We need to discuss the terms of the ah-Ghost King."

Danny glanced at his class mates and teacher who grew more confused, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"C-come on Fenturd, anything t-that they talk about to y-you can be told to us t-too." Dash shouted, trying to keep his voice level.

"It will not matter in the future, your reign is over both worlds." The whispers became shouts and yells of confusion.

"W-What are you talking about?"

As if on cue, Clockwork floated through his portal, extracting gasps from the class. "He means that after you defeated Pariah Dark," more gasps, "you inherited his crown, ring, and in a way, his throne."

"No way that geek is royalty!" Paulina shouted.

"W-What!? Why tell me now, 1 year after it happened? What do you mean by 'in a way'? Why didn't you just tell me all of this yourself?" Danny threw his hands in the air frustratedly.

"The observants, " Clockwork glared at said entities, "prohibited me from coming until they got the full proof. They attempted to hold me back so I couldn't tell you everything, and 'supposedly ruin the timeframe'. Basically, because you defeated Pariah, and ghosts cannot simply die, you are the Ghost Zone's rightful king. There were several futures in which you did not take the throne, and Vlad, who had helped in the end, inherited it instead, causing both worlds to go into chaos. Only the few where you chose to rule and be royalty are where the worlds live in peace and harmony."

"The boy was not meant to hear it all!" Observant #2 scolded, But ultimately was ignored.

"Wait. So your telling me that I have to take the throne or the whole world and the Ghost Zone will be nothing?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I-I'll take my place as the king, but only because I can't let the Ghost Zone or Earth to be destroyed."

"Danny-" Sam started, but Danny cut her off.

"It's okay Sam."

"But are YOU okay?"

Danny threw a lopsided grin at her, "When am I ever okay?"

Clockwork handed Danny the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. "If you would like, we can do this properly later."

Danny shook his head, "It's fine." And with that, Danny slid on the ring and crown.

Almost immediately, Danny felt power surge through him like he never felt before. His whole eye glowed an ecto-green, and his body hovered just off the ground, strength surging off of him in waves. Then, when his eyes went back to abay-blue, and his body touched down, he promptly collapsed.

Sam and Tucker raced forwards to check on their friend, but Clockwork held them back. "He is fine. Everything is as it should be."

* * *

Danny stood before the world, watching as kids and ghosts played and laughed together. He closed his eyes and sighed, clutching the Ring of Rage to his chest in a fist.

Danny never wanted the throne.

He never wanted to rule a kingdom, or the Ghost Zone for that matter. He never wanted the crown or ring. He never wanted to control people or ghosts. He never wanted the power to destroy the world.

Yet he got it.

And he was proud that he did.

* * *

**Sorry if this is really cheesy...**


	4. Day 4: Transformation

**Phanniemay Day 4: Transformation**

**Word Count: 597**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Maddie watched her son's retreating form sadly. She didn't know what she did wrong.

Ever since the beginning of his freshman year, Danny has drifted away farther than ever from her. At first, she didn't notice it. But after a few months, she saw how he would shy away from her and Jack, how he would just run upstairs with Sam and Tucker without a response to the usual 'How was your day?'. And occasionally, whenever either Jack or her would talk about ghosts, he would flinch as if he didn't want to hear it. When Danny was little, he was excited about ghosts, and looked up to her and Jack. Even if the fondness for ghost hunting went away a bit as he grew, it was still there. Now it seemed like he'd had enough of ghosts.

Could it be that spend too much time focused on ghost hunting that Danny felt neglected? 'That can't be right,' Maddie thought, 'we always have time for Danny and Jazz.' But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it wasn't true. Whenever they talked, ghosts would always somehow find their way into the conversation. Most of the day, the Fenton adults would be out patrolling the streets for ghosts, even though Phantom seemed to always get there first. Maybe she didn't need to watch out for ghosts. She could just let Phantom do the work, and spend more time with Danny and Jazz. Even if Phantom was evil, at least Danny wouldn't shy away from her anymore.

But to Maddie it just didn't fit Danny. Danny was always sweet and kind, and wouldn't just push away people from his life. It could just be that Danny's growing up into an independent person. It could be that Danny was doing drugs, or even in a gang, but that just _didn't fit_ Danny. So what did?

* * *

Vlad shouldn't have said anything. If he didn't, he wouldn't be in this pile of rubble, or have a couple of bones broken.

It started with a fight. And normally, whenever Daniel was involved in a fight, witty banter ensued. And whenever Vlad 'banters' with Daniel, it's mostly insults. Truthfully, Vlad didn't know what he had said. It started after the CAT, Daniel became sour, and more protective of his friends and family.

Daniel hovered in the air, charging an ecto-blast, "Shut up you _fruitloop_, you should just get a darn cat!"

Vlad simply chuckled and dodged the blast, "Wow, _Dan_, watch your anger. It can do horrible things for you in the future." At these words, Daniel visibly stiffened, and his eyes turned cold. As if somebody turned on a switch, his eyes turned from an ectoplasmic green to a blood red. Vlad recoiled, for once actually regretting what he said.

"SHUT UP! IM _NOT _GOING TO TURN INTO _HIM_!" Suddenly, his hair seemed to catch fire, and his whole body glowed with power. Unrelenting, cruel power that Vlad didn't know Danny would ever possess. And before he knew it, his back hit the ground.

To be truthful, Vlad didn't know what made Daniel so mad. He knew that he didn't like being called anything other than Danny, but he never reacted like this before. Maybe he just didn't like the way his future was going. But what Vlad really wanted to know was who is _him_? Daniel had changed so much, Vlad didn't know anymore.

* * *

**I meant to have more POV's, but I don't have anymore time...I'll probably come back later to put some more in.**


	5. Day 5: Under Appreciation

**Phanniemay Day 5: Under Appreciated**

**Words: 1,471**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: I think this is the longest one yet :) This ones really angsty, just to let you guys know in advance. It's based off of 'Nine Times Percy Save a Friend' by Liana Legaspi, because its a good story. You should read it, you Percy Jackson fans. Sorry if the ending is too much like the one by Liana, I just loved the way she ended it so much...Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Danny sat on his bed, unable to cry. He _couldn't _cry. Danny clenched the handle harder. He felt like he was going to hurl. He didn't want to think. All it did was make it worse.

Everyday, he would walk through the school halls, and students would just pick on him. People passed by him on the streets, without another thought that he might be the one saving him everyday. Ghosts would fight him, or hunt him, not thinking about what he has to go through everyday.

Dash would hit him and shove him into lockers. Though it didn't hurt him physically, it hurt him mentally. He had to keep a mask so nobody would suspect him of his secret identity, and simply endure the pain without a fight. Sometimes, all he wanted to do was punch him in the face, but he couldn't bear the knowledge of hurting somebody-not after _him_.

Sam and Tucker would laugh and joke about him saving the day all the time. Just brushing off the fact that their best friend half died just two years ago. Not to mention, they threw him a party too! A party to get cool powers to run off to save the day. Not to be confused with the party of 'oh I'm sorry, you half died two years ago and its all my fault'. Just like pretending that putting his life on the line to save the people who he hates doesn't mean anything too. They think that he'll always be there, in a snap, to help _them_, when he was keeping other people out of danger. They just didn't understand that he had to help these people, and can't just not go save people from a ghost attack.

Jazz was basically the same. Every time he rushed off to fight a ghost, the halfa would see the disapproving glare she sent him, as if she expected him to a spend 'quality time' with his family while somebody could die, and it would be all his fault. She expected him to be able to juggle two lives, and still be sane. Danny would've thought that with being a psychologist and everything, she would've been the one out of all of them who would've understood the most.

'Oops', Danny thought, chuckling without any humor. Just a dry laugh.

He was wrong about everything. Lancer didn't care. Danny could clearly tell by the frowns he gives him throughout class, seeing the bruises and cuts. He didn't even talk to Danny, or his parents about it, probably because he didn't care. None of the ghosts cared either. Vlad just wants to kill his dad, and keep Danny as his own, when he clearly hated him. Valerie just right out hates him because he ruined her life. And he believes it-because it's true. If he had been more aware of Cujo, all of that would've never happened. Yes, Val wouldn't be his friend, but at least she wouldn't be so focused on grades instead of her own life. Skulker just thought that because he was almost killed by electrocution, and his DNA was fused with ectoplasm is a good reason to bisect him and stuck his 'pelt at the foot of his bed'. The Box Ghost didn't care, he just wanted to annoy everybody. Frostbite only thought he was a nuisance having to help him all the time, and being freezes by his malfunctioning powers. Spectra was probably the only ghost who really did care. And that's would only be because of all of his negative feelings right now.

Half the citizens of the town despised him anyways, and didn't even acknowledge all the things he's done for them.

Danny lowered his arm from beside his head. But then, there was the other half, that cheered him on in his fights. Though, now that he thought about it, they only did for the entertainment it brought them for the otherwise boring town of Amity Park. Was that the only reason why Sam and Tucker were still friends with him after the accident? Because he was exciting, and unique? Even Sam let it slip that she would rather have him be unique than the boring, normal kid that he once was.

He pressed the barrel to his temple again, his knuckles white from holding it so hard. His other hand twisted the bedsheets.

His parents. Danny took a deep breath. While his parents were sweet and kind, they didn't have any time for him. Not when he was a kid, and not now. They were so emerged in their ghost hunting, talking about how they were going to dissect Phantom, completely unaware that he was just sitting across from them. All night, they would attempt to catch him, unaware that he was their son. Even before Phantom, it was bad. They would try all these ghost weapons on him, and it can't be Jazz because 'Jazzy-kinz is one of a kind'. After he became a halfa though, it became steadily worse. Ghosts actually appeared in Amity Park, and their inventions weren't made for fun anymore. It was serious. And so were the weapons. He would have to hide the pain from his parents, so they wouldn't suspect anything. All those alternate realities where his parents actually found out he was Phantom all turned out well. But what were the chances that his parents would accept him now? His grades were not even close to the failing grade-in the bad way-and he was sure that they suspected him of doing drugs or being in a gang. It made sense, because he was out for most of the day, not even telling them where he was going.

Maybe he should help them all by not being here anymore. Relieve them of their burden. Maybe he could just run away. But then he would cause more hurt and pain to others. Anyways, if he died, nobody would even notice. They would probably throw a party again. Like they did last time he half-died.

Truthfully, Danny didn't want all this. He just wished that he never went in the portal. That he was never friends with Sam or Tucker, that he was never born. He wished that his life was spread with everyone. Sam would be the super-hero, Tucker would be the half-ghost, Jazz would be the ghost hunter, and Danny could just be normal. That's all he ever wanted. Apparently fate hated him. A kid like him shouldn't go through this. Kids should cherish their childhood, not worrying for somebody elses that he didn't even know.

Danny felt something wet on his cheeks, but didn't bother to wipe it away. He hurt _so many_ lives, and he didn't want to add anymore to the list. He should end it. He knew he deserved it.

He took a deep breath, his eyes closed, and his finger hit the safety off.. He could feel the soft click of everything setting in motion, and was about to pull it. Counting down in his head until it was pulled all the way to the back. He couldn't just deal with this with a Fenton Thermos, or well aimed ectoblast.

3...

2...

1.-

But instead of hearing the expected gunshot, the door clicked open.

"HAPPY BIRTHD-" Tucker, Sam, and Jazz all stood in his doorway, the Danny Phantom themed cake now splattered on his gray-blue carpet. Balloons floated up in the air.

"Danny," Jazz stood there, for once unable to find the right words.

"W-what's with the gun Danny?" Tucker asked shakily.

Jazz's eyes widened more when she realized the gun was still pointed to his head and laughed nervously, "Come on, y-you can put it down now, r-right Danny?"

"C-come on Danny, put it down alright?" Tucker putting his hands up in a surrender motion, as if the gun was pointed to his head.

Sam, who was quiet until now, shook Danny out of his stupor, "Don't be an idiot Danny."

"I wasn't gonna pull the trigger," Danny chuckled humorlessly, putting the gun down as if to prove his point, "See?"

"Oh Danny," Jazz sobbed, tears falling freely now. "Why?"

* * *

Vlad couldn't watch anymore. Not with this.

He had originally intended to watch the Fenton's to see what they do, and find any flaws where he could have the chance to kill Jack. But he wasn't expecting this. Not at all. Gulping down bile, Vlad turned the screen off and put his head in his hands.

'Jazz is right Danny,' he thought, 'Why?'


	6. Day 6: Headcanon

**Day 6: Anniversary/****Headcanon**

**Word Count: 806**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**"Danny will never age, or will age at half the rate of a normal person, because he's half-dead."**

* * *

Danny hated graduation.

He blew a stray lock of hair out of his face and swung his feet childishly. His feet skimmed the top of the grass, and his graduation robes hung loosely on his frame. He sat in a sea, and the chairs and robed students blocked his view of the stage.

The girl who was next to him stood up to get her diploma. She was considerably taller than him, but so was everybody else. They always were.

Clapping filled the air, and the girl sat back down. Danny heard his name being called, and he walked up to the stage.

Embarrassed, Danny slowly made his way through the crowd. His long robes trailed behind him. They were so big that they had to get them custom made to fit his size. But even then, they were still too big. Some of the jocks snickered when they saw him

Mr. Lancer whispered, "Good job" in his ear, but it sounded fake to Danny. Lancer had to crouch down to Danny's height for the picture. But he was the only one he had to crouch down for.

After the ceremony, Tucker and Sam walked over. Tucker grew up and out, almost 2 heads taller than Danny. Sam grew too. She stood a good head taller than him. Ever since the accident, Danny hadn't grown at all. Tucker said something about being half-dead, and technically the dead don't really grow. Sam always argued that Danny was just aging really slow, and that he would have his growth spurt soon, but to it sounded fake to Danny.

For almost 5 years, Danny was always 5' 1", and he soon became the smallest in the grade. Even shorter than most of the freshmen. His parents always said he wasn't eating enough, and Jazz rambled on about not being in a safe, nurturing environment for him to grow up in. Though it was true that he hadn't been eating as much, it was always like that since the accident. He ate half as much as he used, he slept half as much, and grew none at all, save for his hair.

"Danny, you okay?" Sam waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." Danny shook his head and amended, "I just feel queasy."

Tucker laughed, rubbing his stomach, "So am I! Let's go celebrate at the Nasty Burger to un-queasify ourselves!"

* * *

"We'll have 2 Nasty Burgers and a salad please." Danny told the cashier.

The girl nodded towards Sam and Tucker, "The graduates have free lunch today, so that'll be-"

Danny sputtered indignantly, "B-But I am a graduate!" Sam and Tucker chuckled. This happened all the time.

"That's cute kid. But there's a line. Shoo." She waved them off, ready to serve serve the next customer.

Danny just sighed and reaches into his pocket. Sometimes, he really hated new workers. He handed his High school ID for her to look at. But all she did was raise an eyebrow and compliment him on his 'phony' ID.

"It's cool, man. Don't worry about it." Tucker ruffled Danny's hair, and in response, Danny ducked and hid behind Sam.

"No, it's not okay! I left my wallet at home 'cause I didn't know I would need it!"

"Don't worry Danny, we owe you anyways, so we'll just pay for you!" Sam smiled down at him. Danny frowned. Yeah, sure, his friends were helping him out, but it didn't distract him from the fact that everybody still thought he was 14. Once, his parents had suggested that he see a doctor about it, but he vehemently declined. Ever since becoming half-ghost, Danny was deathly afraid of going to the hospital for all the blood tests. Obviously his blood wasn't even normal for a human, or a ghost for that matter. It was a mix between red and green, yet not brown, like the blood and ectoplasm refused to mix.

The soft splatter of Tucker's burger on skin threw Danny out of his thoughts.

"You okay?" Sam asked, getting a napkin for him to wipe his face. Danny just nodded, and wiped the burger/spit combination from his cheek. While they might be the same age, Danny noticed that everybody he knew babied him. His parents, Jazz, Sam, Tuck, Val, Mr. Lancer, Dash, Paulina, heck, even _Vlad_ did it!_  
_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny picked up his burger, but his appetite was gone. He took a deep breath, and pushed it away towards Tucker so he could eat it.

Tucker raised a brow at this, pausing in the middle of his burger, "Dude, your meaning of 'fine' can mean I'm-totally-dying-here-but-hey-I'm-fine."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but it seems I'm not _'totally dying here'_" Danny retorted, sticking his tongue out. Sure he acted like a child sometimes, but didn't everybody else too?


	7. Day 7: Crossover

**Phanniemay Day 7: Secret Trio/Crossover**

**Word Count: 803**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't get this out yesterday, I was just really busy. I'll try for this to not happen again...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Danny what is this place?" Sam asked from the back of the Specter Speeder.

"Yeah man, I don't remember seeing it before." Tucker commented from his side.

Danny frowned, looking down down at the infi-map which Frostbite had let him borrow, "I don't know, it's not even on the infi-map." Flying the Specter Speeder closer, they finally got a better look.

It seemed like it was an old castle from somewhere in Europe. A big old castle from Europe. There were several circular spires, and a long bridge supported by columns. There were plenty of ghosts floating in and out, yet they were grey, like those from Pointdexter's realm, and wore clothes from the 1700's.

"I'll take a look. You guys stay here." Danny clipped on a Fenton Phone to his ear and transformed to his ghostly alter ego.

"Good luck Danny." And with that Danny saluted and phased through the wall of the Specter Speeder.

* * *

The moment Danny phased into the the grand castle, the colors became more real. It looked less like a ghosts lair and more of an actual building. It was almost as if it were a portal itself. He wandered through the various halls, and when he reached the stairways, he almost yelped out in surprise. A small smile came to his lips, and he laughed. Moving stairs? Genius!  
The more Danny looked around, the more he liked it. The paintings could move and talk, and owls flew carrying notes and envelopes. He lost track of time, and suddenly a bell rang. A bell that sounded suspiciously like a school bell...

Seconds later, kids of all ages, around 11 to 18 burst from doors and into the halls. They wore a weird uniform of grey slacks and vests, a tie (there seemed to be 4 different ties, probably resembling groups) And a long black robe with a crest on this a school for ghosts? But that couldn't be, all the ghosts he saw go in were at least 40 years old! Unless, they were the teachers...

Danny heard the noise level go down, and murmurs arose. He glanced down, and to his utter horror, he saw that they were watching him! At that moment, he realized that the kids weren't ghosts. His eyes widened when he realized what that meant-this castle is a gigantic ghost portal!

He tapped the Fenton Phone to reach Sam and Tucker, but it just fizzed out. Great.

* * *

Harry, Ron an Hermione walked through the halls, Transfiguration spells fresh in their mind. But they didn't get very far. Students were crowded under something, murmurs and shouts about a new ghost. The trio looked up to see, indeed, a new ghost.

The ghost floated in the air, his eyes wide and scared. But other than floating, that's where all the similarities with the other ghosts stopped. He had snow white hair, yet he seemed to just be 14. His eyes glowed a radioactive green, and he was deathly pale. He wore a strange skin-tight suit, with an emblem in the center of the boy's chest. White gloves and boots covered his hands and feet. He wasn't even grey like the other ghosts But the weirdest thing was, was that he seemed tangible. He was even backed up against the wall, as if he forgot that he could simply fade through.

Professor McGonagall, who's class was closest to the commotion was the first teacher to arrive at the scene. She quickly yelled at the students to go to their next class, but several still stayed.

"Now, who are you?"

"Uhh...I-I'm Danny?" His American accent stood out, and he said it as if it were a question. "Who are you? Where am I?" This brought up more chatter, but it died down for them to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, the assistant headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The boy stared for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Ho-hogwarts! Wizardry? A-Are you kidding me?!" He said in between laughs. He quickly shut up when he saw the look on McGonagall's face. "Oh. Uhh, well, I guess you weren't kidding then." He chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dumbledore's light and cheery tone cut into the silence. Students parted away to let the headmaster through.

The boy instantly gasped, "Clockwork?! What are you doing here? Why are you wearing a dress? Why do you look like that? What is this place?" He rambled. Students whispered at the strange name, and the rude questions.

"Not now Daniel," Gasps rose from the students when Dumbledore addressed the ghost as if he spoke with him all the time. "Lets go to my office." His sky blue eyes sparkled with mirth.


	8. Day 8: Desiree

**Phanniemay Day 8: Desiree**

**Word Count: 439**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: I feel like this is a really crappy one. I've never been one to actually like Desiree that much, so I guess this one's kind of forced...Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_"So you wished it, so it shall be."_

Everything has a cost.

Toys. Cars. Houses. Love. Hate. War. They all impact something one way or another, no matter how large or small. Even little things such as wants and desires. Especially desires.

* * *

The ghost watched as the wish became true. Though she could get a good laugh out of them, she never liked granting wishes. They taught the wisher their mistakes in life, and then everything went back to normal. Just like that. But in reality, it wasn't that simple. At least to Desiree it wasn't. She would watch as people's dreams came true, yet she knew hers would never come. She could give others a new chance in life, when hers was already decided. Yet she knew she changed lives, and in a good way too.

While some of the wishes were just to have fun, Desiree was very tedious in which wishes to grant. Contrary to popular belief, she didn't have to grant every single wish made. Simply put, she granted ones that changed the world for the good. While many may believe that she is evil, Desiree just wanted to help in anyway possible. Granting wishes was the only thing she could do without messing up, and so she stuck through with it, no matter how many bad memories it brought up.

When she first met Danny Phantom, her expectations of him were high. She heard of stories of a new kind of ghost, one that still had a chance in life. And in a way, she envied him without even meeting him. She heard of how he kept his hometown safe, without letting others know about who he really was. And to Desiree, it just meant that he would do anything to help others. That he was just like her. But when she saw him, she thought it all wrong. She hadn't known that Danny Phantom was a boy, merely the age of 14. She hadn't known that through his troubles, only 2 stood by him, and sometimes, those 2 weren't even there. She hadn't known, that Danny Phantom had it the worst, by risking the chance to inhabit the _ghost hunters_ house, and live there. But she saw a spark of herself in him. The same spark that she has whenever she does something good, and she sees a difference in the world. Even when the difference doesn't help him in anyway.

Everything had a cost. And no matter how much a wish hurt her, she _knew_ she's changing the world for the best.


	9. Day 9: Time Travel

**Phanniemay Day 9: Time Travel**

**Word Count: 889**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update again TT^TT**

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Manson, and Mr. Foley, please try to at least pretend you are interested in this lesson." Mr. Lancer said in an almost flippant manner. Students snickered and glanced to the back, where the said teenagers were. Danny blushed, and Sam and Tucker quickly got rid of the notes they were passing. Once satisfied, Lancer went back to his lesson.

Sam turned back to Danny as soon as Mr. Lancer's back was turned. "Danny, who was it this time?" He had recently left school to deal with a ghost, and returned looking exhausted.

"Skulker and Technus finally decided to team up," He shuddered at the thought, "And they were actually pretty hard. Other than the fact that they argued every few minutes, and Technus spewed all his monologues."

Tucker chuckled, and quickly straightened his face when Mr. Lancer glanced his way. "What's next? The daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady?" Tucker and Sam laughed quietly, but Danny just averted his gaze. '_I don't doubt it. Everything's happening so fast, I don't even know if I'm bound to become_ him.' Danny thought solemnly.

All of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense went off, proceeded by an internal groan. He raised his hand impatiently, wanting to get this over with, but Mr. Lancer was writing on the board.

But instead of the teacher turning around, heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, and Danny glanced in the direction. The rest of the class, including Lancer heard it too and watched expectantly at the door.

The footsteps grew louder as the person neared them. Labored breaths could be heard as well, and the students leaned forward in anticipation. A blur passed, but instead of continuing to their surprise, the figure skidded to a stop in front of the class door.

It was a young woman, around the age of 20. She long black hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. Her clothes, though slightly ripped, was mostly black, and she wore fishnet leggings, boots, a tank top, and a long trench-coat-like jacket. She had violet eyes that once might have been beautiful, but were now filled with fear, horror, and pain.

She walked in the classroom, eyes wide and scared, as if something was going to jump out at her. Scanning her eyes over the room, they finally landed on Danny, who stared back. Tears welled up, and she ran towards him. Students stared, and Danny froze, unsure if he should attack, or see how this played out.

The woman gave him a bone-crushing hug, tears streaming down her face. "It's been s-so long, Danny. I-I thought I would be t-too late." She gasped out between sobs.

Mr. Lancer, who looked as confused as the rest of the class and Danny, interrupted the moment, "Excuse me ma'am, but do you have a reason to interrupt this lesson?" Getting no response, he turned to his student, "Daniel, do you know this person?"

Before the halfa could reply though, the woman pushed Danny an arms length away from her to get a good look, "You look just l-like I remember..."

A loud crash resonated through the halls, and Danny's ghost sense went off again. He tried to slip away from the strange lady's grasp, but instantly stopped at her words. "Don't go Danny. Don't be the hero this time. Not t-this time." This comment rose a few eyebrows, but nobody interrupted the conversation. "I-I don't want you to-" The woman choked over the word, "I don't want you to d-die."

Everybody's eyes widened, and Danny stiffened. Screams were heard now, and Danny snapped out of his daze. He tried to escape, but to no use.

"Stop Danny! You can't go! Nobody's gonna be here to save the day if you die! That's why Clockwork sent me here! I can't stand seeing you dead. Danny, please, don't go." She sobbed. Danny's eyes widened at the name Clockwork, but Sam and Tucker just frowned with the rest of the class - was there something Danny didn't tell them?

"Let go! People are getting hurt out there!" He was about to phase out of her grip. He didn't care about his identity, if it meant saving innocent lives. But quicker than most eyes could follow, she whipped out a Plasmius Maximus and locked it around Danny's waist.

"W-where did you get this?"

The woman just shook her head in response, and told him, "It doesn't matter. Anyways, if you go out there, you'll be the only one getting hurt. Even now, everybody's safe."

More screams and explosions were heard, but Danny slightly relaxed when he realized they were screams of terror, not of pain. What felt like an eternity later, the halls fell silent, and everybody relaxed.

"Err..." Danny said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck after a long silence, "Umm...Who are you?"

Her eyes widened, and then a look of realization passed over, "That's right, you don't know who I am. Don't freak out D-danny, okay?" He hesitantly swallowed and nodded his head.

"The name's Sam. Sam Manson."


	10. Day 10: Spectra

**Phanniemay Day 10: Spectra**

**Word Count: 412**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Spectra didn't help anybody. Not at all.

Spectra fed off of people's dark emotions for her own use. To make her 'eternally beautiful', because she totally didn't help anybody. Why would she ever help anybody? She had no pity for anybody. Or anything. Not at all.

When Spectra walked-invisibly, mind you-through the halls of Casper High, she smiled at all the dark feelings, especially from that 'freaky little boy, with freaky little powers.' She made sure to stay away from him. She inhaled the sour feelings, and she loved it.

She went wherever the bad moods went. Sometimes she ended up under bridges, or in bedrooms, or at the top of a building. But this time, it brought her to a park.

Invisibly, she followed the trail of the moods, and found herself at the edge of the forest in Amity Park Park. Rain poured down on her shoulders, and she simply phased through it, so not to ruin her suit. Soft whimpers echoed through the trees, and she grinned. Spectra could already feel her skin unwrinkle and smoothen out. Floating through the trees, she dropped her invisibility. It was of no use anyways. The whimpers grew louder, and soon, Spectra ended up in a small clearing.

A small form huddled in the center, wet from the rain. She floated closer and realized that it was actually a dog. Ha! To think she was going to take the emotions from a filthy dog. An soggy, food-deprived, helpless dog. She definitely didn't care about it. Not at all.

She knew she didn't care about it, because Spectra totally didn't give the dog food she carried around in her suit. And she didn't dry the dog by turning it intangible and watching the water fall to the ground with a splosh. Nor did she name the dog 'Bertrand' and bring it to the Ghost zone. Because she didn't care about the it. Not at all.

To show how much she didn't care about it, she watched as no matter she fed it, it didn't seem to get any better, so she killed it. But not to put it out of it's misery. Not at all. She didn't even know what to expect when you killed something in the Ghost Zone, and definitely wasn't ready for it. She didn't care for Bertrand, and that's why she didn't start to care for him when he became a shape-shifting ghost.

Spectra didn't help anybody. Not at all.


	11. Day 11: Mothers

**Phanniemay Day 11: Mothers**

**Word Count: 942**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: This one has two different endings, you can tell by whether or not it's italicized. Happy Mother's Day! :)**

* * *

I took a sip of my coffee, enjoying the tingling warmth in my throat as I swallowed. Closing my eyes, I sighed. Finally, I was in the house alone, no distractions, and I could _relax_ for once. A soft smile played at my lips, when suddenly, loud beeps echoed through the halls of the Fenton household. I groaned, but got up anyways.

I jogged to the lab, and gathered the Fenton Bazooka, a Fenton Wrist Ray, a Ghost Tracker, Specter Deflector, and a few more things as well. Shifting my goggles over my eyes, I rushed out the house and into the Fenton RV. As much as I wanted to relax, I knew that I couldn't stay away from the mad rush of Ghost hunting. I felt my heart beating fast in suspense as I weaved through the traffic, watching the blinking red light on the Ghost Tracker getting closer and closer to the center.

I glanced out the window, and saw Phantom floating through the evening sky with a smile on his face. Why bother faking the smile? Ghosts don't have any emotions, and Phantom was definitely no exception.

I parked the RV a few ways away, so that it didn't see me. The Bazooka was slung over my back, and I could feel the cold metal hit my HAZMAT suit as I crawled through the bushes. My eyes narrowed, and I aimed carefully. Phantom seemed to come to a stand-still in the sky, making it the perfect moment to shoot.

My shoulder shook at the rebound, and I grinned as I saw it yelp and fall to the ground. I walked up to Phantom, watching as it cradled it's stomach, which was dripping an ectoplasmic green as well as a bit of..red? I shook it off. It was probably the blood of some citizens it decided to kill. Yeah. That was it. Nothing else.

I smiled. I finally got Phantom. Now I could bring it home and inspect what made it so different than other ghosts. It scrambled back, a mask of fear playing on it's face. I aimed the bazooka at it's face, a green glow forming at the head of the barrel. The buzz of it charging shook my hands slightly, but experience kept them steady.

The ghost's eyes widened, "P-please. Stop" It looked like it had been in a fight earlier, judging from the other gashes and bruises littering it's body. Ectoplasm dribbled down it's chin, staining it in a glowing green. He seemed almost sickly, but ghosts couldn't catch any sicknesses due to them already being dead. It was a waste of energy for it to act, but it wasn't like I cared.

"Sto-op! P-please, I-I, just let m-me go!" I almost thought I saw fear in it's eyes.

The whine of the bazooka grew louder in my ears.

"S-stop M-mom!" The specter's eyes grew even wider at it's mistake.

A soft growl formed in my throat at the words, "I am not your mother creep." But now I thought about it, Phantom seemed to be young, 15 at most. His family probably lived in Amity Park not long ago, they still might be here. But I don't remember anybody dying, certainly not a pre-pubescent boy like Phantom.

I could see he tried to get away, but his injuries prevented him from moving. For extra measure, I shot him with a gun that prevents him from using any ghostly powers.

The whine grew loud enough that there was a ringing in my ears now.

* * *

But I saw his face, the tears running down, and his large pleading eyes. At the last moment, I shifted my hands down, so it shot at the ground near his feet. I sighed, and put my hand out for him to reach out for. He watched me warily, his eyes following the gun as well. Gulping, he tentatively reached out for my hand, and I hauled him up.

"I-I'm sorry."

Green eyes stared up at me, "What?"

"I'm sorry. You probably have a family, who's out there, and I'm here removing your soul from ever being seen again."

He flinched at these words, proving I was right about his family. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to cal you m-mom." He seemed to stumble over the last word, as if it hurt him to say it.

"It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

_Green light filled my vision. It's head was jerked back forcefully, and it's body lurched backwards. Ectoplasm pooled beneath him, steadily from his stomach, and his new wound in his head. I was about to smile at my victory, when two rings of bright light appeared at Phantom's waist. Was that what happened when a ghost dissipated? When they 'left the world'?_

_My confusion turned to sheer utter horror, when the red started to flow over the green blood. Phantom's skin-tight suit transformed to a horrifyingly familiar white shirt and jeans. White became black, matted with red and green. I wanted to throw up. To leave. To have a do-over. A second chance. But I know I couldn't get one. I didn't deserve one. But Phantom did. A sick feeling in my stomach grew, but I couldn't feel it over the roar of guilt and shame in my ears. This was never supposed to happen. Yet it did. And it was my fault._

_I killed Danny Fenton_


	12. Day 12: Death

**Phanniemay Day 12: Death/Fenton Weapons**

**Word Count: 677**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: Apparently, me being late is going to happen often. Sorry! TT^TT**

* * *

Life is fair,

Death tips the scale.

Death doesn't seem like a big deal.

Nobody has survived to tell the tale of what it's like.

Nobody can escape the grasp.

Everybody has to succumb to it one day.

Some take longer than others.

Because Death will wait.

Forever.

* * *

Sam stood. But she could fall at any moment. Her body trembled, and sobs escaped her mouth through her hand. Violet eyes, which had held so much mirth and joy-despite being goth-were now blank and unreading. She pressed her hand harder over her shaking lips, but it did nothing to stop the cries. Sam couldn't concentrate on anything. How could anybody concentrate on anything when something so horrible happened? How can people around the globe be happy for no reason, when everybody here was devastated beyond repair?

The goth kept her eyes down, unable to look up. She already knew what was there. Even though she only saw it a few times, the image was etched on the back of her eyelids. And it wouldn't go away. The polished dark wood, with small engravings around the side. Essentially a box. Nothing more, nothing less. But it meant everything. And it was why everybody was here. Even without seeing what was inside, she knew what the box contained. Everybody here did. That's why there where here. A pale, limp body, adorned in a fancy black suit and a red tie. Black messy hair, and closed eyes as if asleep, but if they were to open, they would be a brilliant shade of light blue. A single red rose, placed delicately between the hands on the chest.

Death didn't seem like anything when he was around. He practically cheated it for a few years. He could cross the border between life and death with no pain, as if were nothing. When it first happened, and up until a few days ago, he was always known as half ghost. It never occurred to them that ghost means dead. For part of his life, he was half-dead. And they celebrated it as awesome powers he could use to save the day.

Sam saw the dark eyes though. They held so much sadness and pain no 15 year-old should hold, yet he did. They would be ringed with dark circles from long nights patrolling the city and no sleep. He would take blasts for people, and for Sam and Tucker. And Sam, in a way, was glad that he was dead. Because that meant less pain for him. And more time to sleep.

Two days ago, Sam, Tuck, and Jazz checked the Ghost Zone. They asked everybody, allies, strangers, and even some of Danny's enemies. But all they knew was that the ghost boy disappeared. And that was it. Nobody knew what would happen if a halfa were to die. Would they go to heaven? Would there be a place like the Ghost Zone made for halfas? Sam hoped not. Danny would be all alone until the time the other two were to come along, and until somebody found out about teh existence of halfas, they would be stuck there forever. Would he become a ghost? Apparently not.

According to the Fentons, ghosts manifested when souls have 'unfinished business' or things they regret. This becomes their obsession. Unless they retained their humanity, like a halfa. But Danny was not a halfa anymore. Because he was not half dead now. And when Danny died, he decided that he had nothing to regret, and had no unfinished business completing his life with his friends and family.

Tears streamed down her face, steadily dripping on the grass. She couldn't take it anymore. Why would he leave them? Why would he go when he still had a life to live? Why did he choose that moment to be selfish for once and think about himself? What about Tucker? Jazz? Mr. and Mrs. Fenton? _Her_?

And at that point, Sam could not stand anymore.

And she fell.


	13. Day 13: Childhood

**Phanniemay Day 13: Childhood**

**Word Count: 245**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! School is being stupid and giving me all these huge projects at the end of the school year (only 9 ½ more days to go!) and today was the only day that the computer was free of my brothers and I didn't have any homework to work on. I'll try to get caught up today, and again, sorry!**

* * *

Danny always knew where he wanted to be when he grew up. He would study about it, watch it, map it out too. To just think that there could be a whole other world just like Earth out there, well… let's just say Danny had a big imagination. Summer would come by, and he was busy with space camps, and simulations. It felt like almost all of his childhood he was focused on space and that's it.

But now, he thought, it all doesn't matter.

The halfa stood on the top of the Fenton OP Center, and transformed into his alter-ego. His hair whipped around his face with the wind as he flew higher into the night sky. Danny took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh-though thin-air. As a half ghost, Danny didn't need to breathe, so as he ascended into space, his ears simply popped from the pressure and the involuntary rise and fall of his chest kept going just as a habit.

He smiled and relaxed. Lately, everything has been a hassle. With being too busy with all the ghost attacks, homework, school, and family matters, Danny just didn't have time to be a kid again. Space was Danny's 'chill place'. It was the one place that he could go and nothing could go wrong or interrupt him.

He always knew that he wanted to go to space when he grew up.

And he did.

(Just not the way he expected to.)


	14. Day 14: Guys in White

**Phanniemay Day 14: Guys in White**

**Word Count: 234**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Of all the things that Samantha Manson could be when she grew up, this was not one she expected. Ever since Danny's accident in the Ghost Portal, and they made themselves known, this job was one she didn't even _think _of trying out. Yet here she was, in the pristine white building, surrounded by white clad people, wearing white.

She shifted the shades over her eyes and brushed back a stray hair from her face. Smoothing down the wrinkles in her suit, 'Agent M' took a deep breath. The white door in front of her slide open with a slight hiss and scientists streamed out. She admitted herself inside the familiar room.

A wall of glass separated the room in half. Tables lined the sides of the room, covered with papers and notes. On the other side, white walls were flecked with red and green. A small body was curled up in the middle, clutching it's side.

Sam walked up, and pressed her hand against the glass, her warm breath fogging it up. A small tear made it's way down her cheek, and a lump formed in her throat at the sight.

It was the only reason why she even came here in the first place. But she never even got close to her goal. At least she got to see him. And that was all the motivation she needed to keep going.

"Danny…"


	15. Day 15: Unlucky

**Phanniemay Day 15: Unlucky**

**Word Count: 191**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Tucker was always unlucky, according to Sam and Danny.

But this was plain ridiculous.

This whole week had felt- well, _off_. Everything didn't seem right at all. In fact, he had luck practically rolling off his presence! Wherever he went, it seemed as if everything went the way he wanted it to.

Then, today just _had_ to ruin it for him.

It was almost as bad as his normal days. _Almost_. This time, it was worse though. It was almost like the world hated him. It probably did.

It started out with a light drizzle yesterday. By late last night, it was a full blown out storm, one that even rivaled Vortex's. The power went out by the morning. And no power meant no technology. And no technology for Tucker was never a good thing.

So the whole school day, along with the dreary rain, all of Tucker's PDA's and electronics were no longer working. Now it may not be much of a big thing to the normal 14 year old, but when you're Tucker, no technology was worse than death.

Because a day without technology is the worsts of luck.


	16. Day 16: Nature

**Phanniemay Day 16: Nature**

**Word Count: 263**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

There once was a farmer.

This farmer was very prideful in his work. He grew plants of every kind. One day he decided to create the ultimate plant by crossbreeding all his plants. He wanted to create the strongest, most unique plant alive. Little did he know he did quite the opposite.

He spent day weeks, months even, nurturing his plant. But even after 3 years of hard work, the plant only sprouted an inch. He knew he did everything right. It was perfect. It should be perfect. Yet it wasn't. So he threw out the plant.

The plant found its way into the city's underground sewage system. And under these 'perfect' conditions, the plant finally grew.

And grew.

And grew.

Soon enough, the plant had covered and clogged the entire underground area. Then, it began to grow up. Manholes were upturned, streets crumbled, and gutters had thick vines. All because of the plant.

In less than 2 months, the plant had practically covered the entire city, much to the citizen's distress. Because this city was so far away from large civilization, nobody caught wind of their situation, and nobody came to help.

A scientist who happened to live there brought the word of chemicals that dissolve plants. Everybody helped to remove the thick vines from their beloved city. And it worked.

With just a spray, the vine would wrinkle and turn a nasty shade of brown before crumbling in the wind. And the city was saved.

This plant though, truly became the strongest, most unique plant. But not when it was alive.


	17. Day 17: Grown Up

**Phanniemay Day 17: Grown Up**

**Word Count: 156**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

If Danny had thought that Youngblood couldn't be any more annoying than before, then he was wrong. When he first met Youngblood, he was still pretty new to the whole 'ghost' concept. Even recently, he had no idea.

Naturally, he thought by being a halfa, he would grow the normal rate as a human. And that was true. You could even see the result with Vlad. And because normal ghosts weren't part human, they wouldn't grow. Apparently not.

Danny hadn't seen Youngblood in a long time. 10 years in fact. And when they met again, Danny was in for a big surprise.

Youngblood became worse than the Box Ghost. He would be snotty, stuck up, and really annoying. Most of the time, whenever Danny's ghost sense went off, he would ignore it, because he knew Youngblood was probably screwing around.

Instead of dressing up, and playing around, Youngblood turned into the worst possible thing.

A teenager.


	18. Day 18: Fantasy

**Phanniemay Day 18: Fantasy**

**Word Count: 343**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny flew through the sky, his dark hair whipping his face.

Loud beats of large wings echoed in the air, and an ear-piercing roar could be heard from miles away. Danny let out an exhilarated whoop of joy, and tugged on the reins a bit forcing it upwards.

He sat on a sleek, black-scaled creature, almost darker than shadows. It had sharp green eyes, and a long tail. The sharp claws glinted in the sunlight, but Danny wasn't intimidated. Not at all.

In fact, he loved the dragon. It was his companion ever since he was little. Nobody else in the kingdom seemed to be able to tame him, and his parents almost had a heart attack when he first approached the winged creature. Though his parents were overprotective, they were the kingdom's engineers. And when they had the chance to invent something, they took it.

Danny shifted on his leather saddle, and relished the crisp air that you could only find this high up in the sky. Albeit not having any armor to protect his dragon (even if it had scales), Danny's parents had made a saddle, reins, and-of course-security measures if he were to fall off. As if that were to ever happen.

Having been riding in the sky for so long, he had lost track of time, and the sun just touched the horizon.

"Danny!" He heard someone faintly call his name from below, but ignored it, assuming they were calling someone else.

The voice sounded more urgent this time, "Danny!"

"Danny, if you don't come down here in ten minutes, I'm going to come up there myself!" Danny groaned, and pretended not to hear his sister.

"Danny!" She called out warningly. And then again. And again. And again. How could someone shout so much?

Finally, Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and stood up his bed.

"Danny, we're gonna be late to school!" Jazz shouted from downstairs.

'Why did I ever have to wake up,' Danny thought, 'It was such a good dream too.'


	19. Day 19: Wulf

**Phanniemay Day 19: Wulf**

**Word Count: 205**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Wulf was what you would call a werewolf.

One would think that werewolves were only formed during midnight on the full moon, but that wasn't true. Lycanthropy was like a disease. It would spread, and infect. And when it infected fully, the results were not pretty. Some cases were gruesome, others were just small things, like ears or fangs.

But luckily, Wulf didn't lose his mind. Many people lost their mind when they caught the 'disease', and became lost in the wild, never to be seen again. Only a few of them stayed sane, like Wulf.

It happened at a research center. It had originally been made to cure a separate disease, but it only got worse, and eventually mutated into lycanthropy. The scientists never made it out.

So when Wulf came across Danny one day in his room, and saw him working furiously on a large stack of homework that wasn't done because of ghost hunting, he rose a brow.

About half an hour later found the science homework in the finished pile, and Wulf was gone.

Even if it was in Esperanto, and the handwriting was messy, the answers were correct.

And Wulf was still a werewolf. A smart one to be specific.


	20. Day 20: Swap

**Phanniemay Day 20: Swap**

**Word Count: 142**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"Next time we see Phantom, we have to thank him again for saving the town Mads!"

"Come on, eat more meat, it's good for you."

"Don't use technology, it ruins your eyes!"

"That Ghost Boy is so not cool, he's almost as geeky as Dash. He's just trying to make himself look good. As if!"

"Phantom's a good ghost! He _totally_ didn't ruin my life with that dog of his."

"Stop reading those old Shakespeare books, they're horrible! Go watch cartoons."

"Hey Kwan, isn't football a stupid sport? We should join the Dungeons & Dragons club!"

"I think Maddie totally deserves Jack Fenton because they're simply perfect for each other. It's not like we were best friends in college or anything, what're you talking about?"

Danny stood in the middle of this chaos, his head gripped between his hands, "What's going on here?!"

* * *

**Guess who says what! :)**


	21. Day 21: Dress Up

**Phanniemay Day 21: Dress Up**

**Word Count: 198**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny hated this.

He also hated the smug look on Sam's face.

Or the fact that Tucker simply stood there with an idiotic grin on his face, taking pictures as blackmail.

Sam had finally gotten him to go to a club. But she had never mentioned that it was a goth club. Where you had to be goth to be there. Which meant Danny had to be 'goth'.

Yay.

His skinny black jeans were too skinny, and the chain that looped from his pants pocket and his belt loop hung to low. The black muscle shirt showed too much muscle for comfort, and the black choker and bracelets were choking him. He had a aviators jacket on, which was probably the only thing he had on that _wasn't_ black. Sam even had him wear eyeliner.

Yay.

Even if he got to spend time with Sam-which he could do any day anyways-he had to wear ridiculous clothes. And this was coming from the guy who wore a spandex suit more than once a day because he wanted to. Well, more like when ghosts wanted to fight him, but same difference.

But he still hated this.

And he always will.


	22. Day 22: Music

**Phanniemay Day 22: Music**

**Word Count: 75**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Be a singer when you grow up, they said. You'll be great, they said.

And only now, did he stop to think how much they lied to him. He never really cared what others thought about him, but with being a singer, you have to be likable. Which was practically impossible for him.

He should have just ignored them.

Not listened to them.

Just be a computer scientist instead.

Because nobody likes Tucker Foley's singing.


	23. Day 23: Clockwork

Phanniemay Day 23: Clockwork

Word Count: 136

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

Clockwork loved to mess with time. After all, he _is_ the Master of all Time. But the title means nothing really.

Because time is only relative.

And to be truthful, there is no definite future. Clockwork himself doesn't know what will happen 10 years from now.

But because time is only relative, anything that happens in the future could simply be happening now.

In reality, everything has already happened. Our brains just can't catch up, and is going through everything in slow motion.

Time is cruel.

After all, in the end, everything we've done will go to waste. Nothing will exist. And if there's no Earth, there's no Ghost Zone.

No plants, no animals, no people. No life. No death. No ghosts.

And without ghosts, that means there's no Clockwork.

After all, time is only relative.


	24. Day 24: Jack

Phanniemay Day 24: Jack

Word Count: 101

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

There were 3 things Jack loved.

Ghost hunting.

His family.

And fudge.

Because you can never forget about fidge.

People have asked him in the past, "Jack, why is it that you like fudge so much?" And despite his simple answer of, "It's good", he really didn't know.

Maybe it was because it melted on his tongue so perfectly it was almost like hot chocolate. Only better.

Maybe it was because it tasted so much like his late grandmother's chocolate chip cookies, without the cookie.

Or maybe it was because Jack practically didn't eat anything _but _fudge. Maybe that was it.


	25. Day 25: A-Listers

**Phanniemay Day 25**

**Word Count: 381**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the lack of updates...and the fact that everythings really late. I just have to say-I hate finals.**

* * *

Sam dug through the box. She and Tucker had volunteered to help Danny clean up his room. But to be truthful, the only reason they even bothered to help is that they knew there would be good blackmail _somewhere_ here.

All of a sudden she yelped, and scrambled away from the box.

Danny looked over his shoulder from the other side of the room and grinned suggestively, "Find something you like?" Tucker laughed from Danny's desk, turning his head as well, "It better be something good, 'cause I bet you've already seen everything there is to see of Danny." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at the repulsive looks on Danny's and Sam's faces.

"W-what's that?!" Sam stuck out a trembling finger at a photo she must have dropped that had landed back in the box.

"What was what?" Danny peered into the box to find a picture at the top of the pile of things shoved inside.

He picked it up and turned it around, "Oh this?"

Sam spluttered, "How can you act so casual about it?"

"About what?" Tucker asked, walking over.

"This." Danny flipped the card in his direction. Tucker glanced at it, and promptly doubled over in laughter.

It was an old picture of Danny, around when he was in pre-school or kindergarten. His arm was slung over another kid's shoulder, one almost half a head taller. He had short blond hair, and blue eyes.

Dash.

"I remember this. You two were inseparable." Tucker smiled, wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye.

Sam shook her head, "When did this happen? How did it come from," she motioned to the picture, "this, to now?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Heh, well that's a funny story actually….This was before you moved to Amity Park, when you were still in California. And, uh, this was also before he knew that my parents were ghost hunters. So when his parents invited my family over for dinner one day, apparently his dad used to bully mine. And his mom was my mom's ex-friend. Ironic, right? So then we became ex-friends, I guess, and well...yeah."

"I seriously think that your taste in friends is horrible, Danny"

Danny smirked, "Now, what does that say about you?"


	26. Day 26: Favorite Girl

**Phanniemay Day 26: Favorite Girl**

**Word Count: 311**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: I've been wanting to get all these thoughts about halfa's in Val's POV for a while, so here you go! :)**

* * *

Valerie watched, surprised as Vlad Plasmius transformed into Vlad Masters. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. It can't be real.

She pinched herself, just to make sure. Yep, not a dream.

Was the mayor of Amity Park always a ghost? Did he disguise himself as a human all along? Why? Why disguise himself? Is there something that he had to do as a human that he couldn't do as a ghost?

Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe Vlad Masters became a ghost. Or he was being overshadowed. Yeah, that seems right. But if he was being overshadowed, then why was he still going on as if nothing was happening?

It could be that all ghosts had a human counterpart. Vlad Plasmius was Vlad Masters, the Lunch Lady would be the lunch lady at Casper High, and the Box Ghost looked awfully alike to the postal service man. If that was so, who would Phantom be? The Ghost Boy seemed to be around the same age as her, so he must go to Casper High. If Plasmius's hair color was flipped from silver to black, then the Ghost Boy's should change from white to black too. And the only person Valerie knew of in this town that fit the description would be...Danny?

The Red Huntress almost slipped from her hovercraft, close to falling down to the streets below. Her heart pumping, she shakily brought herself back up, but now she just straddled the board, not trusting herself that she wouldn't fall again.

The Ghost Boy couldn't possibly be Danny, could he? Maybe it was the other way. That everybody had a ghost counterpart themselves, and some people could just access it and others couldn't.

Valerie shook her head. She was thinking too hard. She probably was just hallucinating what she saw. Yeah, that was it.

Just hallucinating.

Again.


	27. Day 27: Favorite Power

**Phanniemay Day 27: Favorite Power**

**Word Count: 241**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Out of all his ghost powers, Danny despised one the most.

His ghost sense.

'Why?', may you ask. Well for one, it's annoying. Whenever he's at school or at home, it would go off even if the ghost is on the other side of the town. Even when he's sleeping it would go off. And keep him up during the night. _All the time_.

It also meant that he had to fight. And frankly, fighting ghosts 24/7 was tiring. He knew he had to do it, or else people would get hurt, and it would be his fault. But it was so often that he had to fight that he dreaded it everyday.

Another reason would be that he had to stop, make an excuse, and leave behind whatever he was doing. Usually it would either be his friends or at school, which was pretty easy to cover up for. But when it came to lying to his parents at the dinner table and such, he just couldn't bring himself to do it sometimes. And when he's doing something important, he had to stop and go fight before he could return, and by then, something else would come up.

But if he thought about it, his ghost sense was actually really helpful. Despite the fact that everybody always asked if he was ever cold, he could help people _before_ they were slaughtered by ghosts.

But he still hated it.


	28. Day 28: Malfunction

**Phanniemay Day 28: Malfunction**

**Word Count: 397**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes once again, and tried to pay attention.

But if you had Mr. Lancer, that was almost impossible.

Ghost attacks had become more frequent, and his beauty sleep had been interrupted by not one, not two, but three ghosts. Unless you count all the times the Box Ghost had escaped making it around eight or nine. Yay. Even though they were easy (Skulker, Technus, and the Box Ghost), they didn't stop him from being sleep deprived.

And now he was taking a test about things he had no idea about, or cared for, for that matter. (Little did he know, this was the finals for his english class)

By the time he got home with Sam and Tucker by his side, he was sure his parents would yell at him for getting bad grades again.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home!" Danny cringed, as if expecting them to pop out at any given moment to rant on about school and his non-existent future. And they did. But they didn't rant on about school and his non-existent future.

"Danny! I saw your grade on your final exam! Congratulations, you did so well!" Maddie threw her arms around her startled son. Danny's eyes widened and he snuck a glance at Sam and Tucker who were just as clueless as he was.

Jack bound through the doorway and gave him a giant bear hug as well. "Great job, Danny-boy! I knew you had the Fenton smarts in you!" Danny, Sam and Tucker inched upstairs, unnerved by the reactions to his grade. Either he was extremely smart, or Danny was just a really good guesser. And according to all the other tests he had taken, it was neither.

Danny threw himself onto his rolly chair, and pulled himself closer to his desk. He quickly pulled up the school's website, and went to the list of grades on the semester exam. Tucker and Sam hovered over his shoulder, searching for his name as well.

"There!" Tucker pointed to his name on the screen. Beside it, there was his grade. 98. Wait, what? He looked at the name below it and laughed. Tucker's name was below his, and his grade as well. A 67.

Even if the grades got switched, and Tucker would probably get grounded, he still got a good grade.

And that was fine with him.


	29. Day 29: Box Ghost

**Phanniemay Day 29: Box Ghost**

**Word Count: 145**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

The Box Ghost has a list.

Given to him by the one and only Master of All Time, Clockwork. He was basically a legend in the Ghost Zone. And for him to visit the Box Ghost of all ghosts, he was happy to carry out his request.

The ghost came up to him with an eerie smile, and his red eyes twinkled mischievously. He handed the Box Ghost a list with random times and days, and at the top, the words WHEN TO INVADE AMITY PARK written neatly in cursive.

So he followed the list.

It was strange, because whenever he appeared in Amity Park, it would seem that the Ghost Boy is doing something and he interrupted him. But Clockwork chose him of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, and he was going to make him proud.

After all, he was a legend.


End file.
